pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Jaeger Designer
The is an official app provided by Warner Brothers Studio's official website for Pacific Rim. The website allows users to create their own specialized Jaeger with up to four design options that include, but are not limited to: Country, poster background, a personalized name (example: "Kaiju Crush"Design Your Own Jaeger at PACIFIC RIM Website) and the physical condition of the Jaeger itself (weathered, pristine, rusted). Alongside the designer app, the website contains a virtual training session. Parts that You Can Choose From Head Components *Gypsy Danger's Conn-Pod Chest Piece Components *Striker Eureka's T-16 Angel Wing Chest Piece *Cherno Alpha's Chest Conn-Pod Upper Arm Componenets *Striker Eureka's Mk 5 Stabalizing Upper Arm *Gypsy Danger's Mk 3 Light Upper Arm Lower Arm Components *Striker Eureka's Sting Blades *Gypsy Danger's Chain Sword *Gypsy Danger's I-19 Plasmacaster Upper Leg Componenets *Striker Eureka's Gravity Capacitators *Gypsy Danger's Hyper-Torque Drivers Lower Leg Componenets *Striker Eureka's Mk 5 Light Weight Shin *Cherno Alpha's Mk 4 Heavy Armour Lower Leg *Gypsy Danger's Oceanic Cooling Vents Feet Components *Striker Eureka's Mk 5 Lightweight Foot *Cherno Alpha's Foot Spikes *Gypsy Danger's Mk 3 Armour Plated Foot Gallery Of Examples Kaiju Crush.png|001. Kaiju Crush - New Zealand HOLY PALADIN.png|002. Holy Paladin - Philippines JaegerPoster3.png|003. Bravo Hercules - United States JaegerPoster PH.png|004. Deus Ex Machina - Philippines Albert pacific rim jaeger.jpg|005. Raptor Angel - Indonesia File:Anatolia_Sultan.png|.006 Anatolia Sultan - Turkey TrafalgarMonarch.png|007. Trafalgar Monarch - United Kingdom JaegerPoster.png|005. Hellfire Omega - Malaysia JaegerPoster2 flag.png|008. Saint Giong - Vietnam. JaegerPoster2|009. White Blade - United States Rong Tim|010. Rong Tim (Dragon Heart) - Vietnam WHITEGLINT.png|011. Weiß Blinken (White Glint) - Germany paleojavanicus5.png|012. Paleojavanicus - Indonesia Cyan Cypher.png|013. Cyan Cypher - Philippines T.O.L.D.I..png|014. T.O.L.D.I. - Hungary ANNIHILATOR.png|015. U-Type Annihilator - Phillipines JaegerPosterIT.png|016. Omega Thunder - Italy 1014311_187646654729550_1012337317_n.jpg|017. Centurion Alpha (Italy) MATADOR GREGORIO.|018. Matador Gregorio - Philippines LambdaTropic.png|019. Lambda Tropic - Philippines JaegerPoster020.png|020. Marine Alpha - United States Bladehead.png|021.Bladehead-Philippines JaegerPoster022.png|022. Urdnot Destroyer - Canada Bangis Kidlat.png|023. Bangis Kidlat - The Philippines jeepney danger 1.png|024. Jeepney Danger - The Philippines YONG SANYANG GGUN Korea.png|025. Yong Sanyang-Ggun - South Korea JaegerPoster5.png|026. Big Moctezuma - Mexico New Tikal - Guatemala.|027. New Tikal - Guatemala CZ - Lion.png|028. Two-tailed Lion - Czech Republic !JaegerPoster5.png|029. Karinyo Brutal - The Philippines Saber Delta.png|030. Saber Delta - Canada Shiva Omega.png|031. Shiva Omega - India Cascading Infinity.png|032. Cascading Infinity - Canada 033. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom.png|032. Outlaw Rising - United Kingdom JaegerPoster1.png|033. Assassin JaegerPoster1111.png|034. Akagi Alpha Omega.png|035. Alpha Omega - United States Raptor Eagle.png|036. Raptor Eagle - United States Kangaroo Jaegar.png|037. Kangaroo - Australia GARUDA.png|038. Garuda - Indonesia JaegerPoster.png|039. Great Icarus - Indonesia JaegerPoster3.0.png|040. Noveria Alpha - Russia eagle-titan.jpg|041. Eagle Titan - Philippines LeviathanOmega.png|042. Leviathan Omega - New Zealand AB1.png|043. Armour Bearer - Marshall Islands Alpengeist.png|044. Alpengeist (Alpine Spirit) MK-DESTINY|045. Mk-Destiny - United States Excelsior Delta.png|046. Excelsior Delta - Laos 150442 679547628727533 2018804416 n.jpg|047. Mighty Warrior - VIetnam TaiwaneseJaeger.png|048. Ali Shan - Taiwan JaegerPoster - Kaizer Alpha 02.png|049. Kaizer Alpha (Philippines) Pacific_Rim_Jaeger_-_Sabre_Alpha1_By_Paddy-One.png|050. Sabre Alpha (Philippines) Vietnam's soldier.png|051. Vietnam's Soldier - Vietnam Moto Cross Jaeger.png|052. Moto Cross - United States Killer Jaeger.png|053. Killer - Russia Jaeger Man Jaeger.png|054. Jaeger Man - Vietnam Moma Cytia Jaeger.png|055. Moma Cyita - Germany Mosco Dera Jaeger.png|056. Mosco Dera - Russia Unicom Alpha Jaeger.png|057. Unicom Alpha - Bahamas JaegerPoster - Copy.jpg|058. Garuda Mk-II - Russia Huracan Jaguar.png|059. Hurakan Jaguar - Bahamas Axe canoon.jpg|060. Axe Canoon - Indonesia TurkeyJaeger.png|061. Black Heaven - Turkey JaegerPoster_BLACK TALON 2.png|062. Black Talon ottomanslap.png|063. Ottoman Slap - Turkey GYPSY DANgER MK-IIS.jpg|064. Gypsy Danger MK-IIS - United States GYPSY CHAR COSTUME.jpg|065. Gypsy II Char's Costume - Japan Garuda mk III.png|066. Garuda MK-III - Indonesia Auric Guild_Jaeger.png|067. Auric Guild - Singapore PeruJaeger.png|Peruvian Jaegger Breyzith.png|Breyzith- Perú External Links *Pacific Rim - Jaeger Designer - Warner Bros. References Category:Jaegers Category:Tie-Ins